


A Perfect Day

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to take time off, Daniel has a perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> This is just a piece of fluff that fits in New Order.

“Hello Elizabeth,” Daniel said absently as the leader of the SGC walked into his office.

“Get out,” Elizabeth Weir told him.

Daniel frowned thinking somehow he’d missed a good part of the conversation, “Excuse me?”

“You need to get away from the base,” she explained, “Just for a few days.”

“Elizabeth…”

“Daniel,” she cut him off, “Ever since Colonel O’Neill went into stasis, you’ve done nothing but work. You need a break.”

“What I need,” Daniel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I lost a long time ago. And failing that my best friend which once again I don’t have.”

Elizabeth gave his arm a sympathetic squeeze, “I wish I could tell you something to help. All I can say is that if you are seen on the base before…” she checked her watch, “Noon on Thursday, you’ll be escorted off the base and banned for a week.”

“That’s not fair,” Daniel grimaced at her.

“But,” Elizabeth plucked the pen from his hand and dropping it on the desk, “That’s the way it is. See you Thursday.”

 

Daniel stood in the lounge of his empty house and let out a deep sigh. He knew Elizabeth was just worried about his health and he was grateful she did care. He found he actually liked her, although he did miss Hammond’s fatherly presence Elizabeth was doing her best and cared about doing what was best for all.

He couldn’t be bothered making dinner so grabbed the phone and hit the speed-dial to his favourite pizza place. He suddenly thought how exceedingly pathetic that his speed-dial consisted of Jack, Sam, Teal’c, Catherine, the base and five take-outs.

Once he’d ordered he grabbed a soda from the fridge and dropped onto the couch turning on the TV at a random channel.

“Hey ice hockey.” Daniel stated to the empty room dropping his head back with a sigh.

With Sam and Teal’c trying to contact Thor to help bring Jack back from being frozen, Daniel’s group of friends was down to zero. He sometimes missed being a loner with no contacts; it meant you had no one to miss.

“You should have let me do it Jack,” Daniel sighed, “Then at least somebody would be enjoying the game.”

When his dinner arrived Daniel sat channel hopping through the film channels looking for something to watch.

Horror movie - no. War movie-too much like life. Sci-Fi - no way. Romance-definitely what he didn’t need at this precise moment. In the end he watched Toy Story.

At about ten o’clock Daniel decided to go get some sleep. As he changed to sleep he looked sadly at the single bed that occupied a small part of his bedroom.

“Why didn’t you get a double?” Jack had asked as they were moving him in, “I mean you used to have one.”

“That was for…” he trailed off unable to say her name at the moment feeling Jack placing a hand on the back of his neck giving it a gentle squeeze in comfort.

With another sigh Daniel crawled under his covers and fell asleep.

*********************************************

Daniel frowned as the phone ringing woke him up the next morning. Peeling open his eyes he checked the clock which read just after 9 a.m.

“Daniel,” Elizabeth Weir’s voice came over his machine, “Just to remind you I don’t want to see you before noon tomorrow. Have a nice day off.”

With that she hung up.

“Gee thanks,” he muttered pulling a pillow over his face wondering if he could stay here all day. After ten minutes he was bored and tossed the pillow at the wall.

“Get up, have shower, go out for breakfast,” he decided.

Daniel pulled himself out of his bed and headed for the shower, he closed his eyes as he stood under the warm spray trying not to think about his friends.

He missed Jack so much, missed the bizarre calming influence the Colonel had on him, missed their arguing, sparring and most of all the fact that with Jack around Daniel felt safe to be himself. 

Dressing in a loose cotton shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans Daniel grabbed his wallet and headed out to find somewhere for breakfast.

 

The small diner he chose was quite busy but he managed to find an empty booth. Ordering an omelette and some coffee he spread out his paper and for the first time in a long time focussed on what was happening on this planet as opposed to several others.

He thanked the waitress when she brought his breakfast before returning his attention to the paper. It was after he’d finished eating when the waitress came up to him.

“Excuse me sir,” she said apologetically, “We’re full and I was wondering if you’d mind sharing your table?”

“Why not?” Daniel shrugged, smiling his thanks as she refilled his coffee and returning to his paper.

He felt more than observed two people sitting in the booth with him, one at his side the other across from their companion. One was a woman who continually talked but Daniel wasn't really paying too much attention until the waitress returned to take orders.

 

“I’d like pancakes and coffee,” the continually talking woman said, she was the one sitting on the opposite side of the table to him Daniel’s mind noted absently.

“Just some tea and toast,” another woman said, this one at his side, this woman with a voice achingly familiar and that he shouldn’t be hearing.

Daniel’s head jerked up to see someone who had been dead for a long time sitting at his side but before he could utter her name a voice sounded in his head.

“Do not show your recognition Dan’iel,” Sha’re’s voice filled his head although the woman who appeared to be his wife never once turned his way nor spoke to him.

He covered up his surprise by asking for a refill for his coffee before returning to his paper his heart thumping. Daniel wasn't sure what it was that made him stay waiting but he did and never once looked up to see if he was right, if it was truly Sha’re sitting at his side. After what seemed like forever the woman across from them left the table and Daniel turned.

“Shh my Dan’iel,” Sha’re told him softly before he could say a word, “I know you are confused but you must trust me.”

“What…How…” Daniel stammered.

“There is a park near here,” Sha’re said taking his hand that was resting on the chair between them, “Meet me there in one half hour.”

Daniel nodded not sure what else to do.

“Go,” Sha’re whispered as the other woman returned.

Daniel quickly paid for his food and left the diner before heading to the park she had told him to meet her. His mind was racing and kept telling him this couldn’t be real but he went anyway. 

 

Daniel sat on the bench wondering why he was being insane. He couldn’t have seen her, she was dead, she had been dead for a long time but his heart overruled his head as it always did when it came to Sha’re.

“Dan’iel,” her voice came from behind him.

Daniel was up and spinning round to find her standing there behind him, “Sha’re?”

She smiled at him as he stared at her; the only difference between now and the way she was on Abydos was her clothing. Her hair, dark soulful eyes, golden skin and everything else was exactly the same. Before he could even form her name Sha’re had thrown her arms around him holding onto him tightly. It took Daniel a few seconds before he returned the embrace but once he did he held onto her just as tightly.

“How?” he finally managed to whisper.

Sha’re pulled back from their embrace and placed her finger on his lips, “Shh my love,” she told him, “Not here. Come with me and I promise I shall tell you what I can.”

Daniel nodded still having trouble speaking allowing her to take his hand and lead him away from the park.

*********************************************

Sha’re took him to an apartment near where he used to live. They’d been silent as they walked Daniel kept a tight grip on her hand as they walked afraid she’d suddenly be snatched away from him. As soon as they entered the apartment Sha’re grabbed him, Daniel wrapped her in his arms as they kissed.

“I missed you,” Sha’re breathed as he kissed along her neck, “I missed you so much.”

Daniel stopped kissing her moving to look in her eyes, “How are you here?”

Sha’re took his hands in hers and sighed, “It is a long story my husband.”

“I have all day,” he shrugged.

Sha’re sighed moving away from him starting to pace, “I cannot tell you.”

“Why?” Daniel demanded.

“Because you will not remember tomorrow,” she sighed moving away from him, she entered the lounge and settled on the couch motioning him to sit beside her.

Daniel sat in silence waiting for her to explain his eyes kept running over her body trying to understand what was happening.

“When Ammonet took the boy to Kheb,” she started her voice soft filled with sadness, “Oma made a deal with me. She would take care of my son and in a way my husband if I agreed to help.”

“Help in what way?” Daniel frowned confused.

“There are people that without help will fall into darkness,” Sha’re explained, “My job is to help them through the dark times. Oma promised that once I have fulfilled my part I could return to you.”

Daniel’s head was spinning, “What about this morning?”

“I had no idea you were there,” Sha’re gave a half-laugh, “I could not show my joy there, I had to finish my work. Tell me you understand. Please.”

Daniel reached out and gently touched her face, “What did you mean that I won’t remember tomorrow?”

“I asked Oma if we could have today,” Sha’re leaned into his hand, “One day until I finish my work for them.”

“And I don’t get to remember,” Daniel frowned.

Sha’re shrugged, “A part of you will. You were ascended once, part of that remains within you that is why I could talk to you through my mind.”

“One day,” Daniel mused before he leaned closer and kissed her. Sha’re’s arms wrapped around him pulling him onto her as they lost themselves in each other.

 

Daniel trailed his fingers along Sha’re’s stomach smiling as she giggled slightly; she had always been extremely ticklish. They’d spent the last few hours as though they were back on Abydos; Daniel hadn’t felt so relaxed in years.

“I wish this wasn't just today,” he sighed as he lay propped up on his elbow staring into her eyes.

“I know,” Sha’re copied his stance, “But can we just enjoy the time we have?”

Daniel reached out and twirled his fingers through her dark curls, Sha’re slid closer to him and sighed as they kissed before grimacing as a door banged announcing someone entering the apartment.

“Cherie,” a woman called, “Are you in?”

Sha’re grimaced as Daniel smiled, “Cherie?”

Sha’re hit his arm, “Stay here,” she murmured before pulling on her robe and heading out of the room.

Daniel couldn’t resist listening in.

“What are you doing here?” the woman asked before laughing, “Though I should probably ask who you’re doing here?”

“Lisa, why are you home?” Sha’re’s irritated voice made Daniel smile.

“I’ve got an essay to write,” Lisa replied, “Try and be quiet.”

Daniel tried not to laugh as Sha’re re-entered the room looking annoyed.

“Something wrong Cherie?” he asked innocently.

Sha’re frowned at him, “My roommate is a student, and it is close to my real name. I did not think she would be here today.”

“Well,” Daniel slid his arms around her waist when she dropped to sit on the bed, “My house is completely empty and not that far from here.”

Sha’re smiled, “You were always brilliant my husband.”

*********************************************

Sha’re smiled as they entered Daniel’s house, this suited him perfectly. She had loved walking through the streets with him hand in hand though she did prefer to have him alone.

“What do you think?” Daniel asked as she roamed the room looking at his collection of artefacts and pictures.

“It is very you,” Sha’re told him as she lifted a picture of SG1 together, “You miss O’Neill.”

“How do you…”

“Oma keeps me informed,” Sha’re explained.

Daniel sighed, “I miss him a lot. And with Sam and Teal’c away looking for the Asgard it’s just me.”

“Not for today,” Sha’re slipped her arms around his neck.

 

Sha’re sighed as she lay in her husband’s arms listening to his deep breathing as he slept. She didn’t want to sleep; she didn’t want to waste a moment of her time with him. She didn’t mind Daniel sleeping; she knew she had exhausted him besides she had always loved these moments when all she could hear was his breathing, all she could feel was his chest pressed against her back and the warm breath on the back of her neck.

She had enjoyed their day together. After spending all day in bed Daniel had ordered them food and they sat on the lounge floor in front of the fire leaning against the couch eating. Sha’re noticed a box filled with photographs sitting under the table and pulled it over to them.

“I was thinking about putting them in an album,” Daniel explained, “But I couldn’t be bothered.”

Sha’re laughed as she flicked through them before turning to him her eyes wide, “Would you miss one?”

“What?”

“If there was one missing would you notice it?” she asked.

“I doubt it,” Daniel shrugged, “Why?”

Sha’re reached out and touched his cheek, “I want a picture of you. You have one of me, I want one of you.”

“Take whatever you want,” he took her hand pressing it softly to his lips.

 

“Sha’re,” Daniel sighed as he woke up to find her curled up beside him.

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Sha’re laughed as she pulled his arms even tighter around her.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” he sighed burying his face in her beautiful black hair, “I didn’t want to miss any time with you.”

Sha’re turned in his arms to face him, “I do not mind my love.”

“Will you promise me something?” Daniel asked suddenly.

“I…” Sha’re hesitated not knowing if she would be able to.

“Don’t disappear,” he told her, “Please when I wake up tomorrow be beside me. I know I’m not going to remember after 11 but until that moment be here with me.”

“I promise my love,” Sha’re whispered tears filling her eyes, she turned away from him as she started to cry, “I did not want to do this.”

“Cry if you want love,” Daniel whispered soothingly, “Cause it means I finally can.”

Sha’re turned back to him wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against his shoulder as Daniel felt his own tears fall. Daniel slid his fingers through her hair turning her head and bringing Sha’re’s mouth closer to his, their tears stopped as their kisses grew fiercer.

 

Sha’re watched the clock move ever closer to the moment when Daniel would forget she was alive and forget this wonderful day together. Daniel was gently stroking her arm every so often pressing kisses to the top of her head, neither wanted this morning to end.

The alarm Daniel had set went off and reluctantly Sha’re slipped out of bed, she dressed slowly feeling Daniel’s eyes on her constantly. Sitting on the edge of the bed she leaned over and kissed him, Sha’re gently stroked his cheek knowing each kiss would bring them closer to their last. 

Noting the time Sha’re kissed her husband deeply, feeling him slip into a deep sleep allowing her to leave. Kissing him once more goodbye Sha’re gathered up her things taking with her two of the pictures from the box, one of her husband and one of her husband with his friends before she left the house.

 

Sha’re sat in the car watching her husband’s house as he left to go to the SGC.

“Thank you,” she whispered to her companion.

“This refreshed you,” Oma told her, “Both of you.”

“Though he does not remember,” Sha’re sighed holding the picture of him.

“Part of him does,” Oma smiled softly at the young woman, “It will not be long until you are reunited for good. There is very little left for you to do.”

“Then I shall be with him again soon,” Sha’re murmured.

“Yes,” Oma promised.

*********************************************

“Good afternoon Dr Jackson,” Elizabeth smiled as he entered her office, “I see that the day off didn’t kill you.”

Daniel rolled his eyes at her, “It was good.”

“Do anything exciting?” Elizabeth asked, “I haven’t had a day off in a while.”

“Just slept in, went for breakfast…” he paused for a few seconds.

“And?”

Daniel shrugged, “I spent the day doing nothing.”

“Well, since you’re refreshed it’s time to get back to work,” Elizabeth grinned.

“Back to reality,” Daniel smiled back dropping into the seat across from her, “What we got?”


End file.
